It's over
by Raven's magic
Summary: Scully's cancer wins. But not before she getsto say what she wants to, to Mulder. FluffAngust. Please RR. Enjoy.


Scully's cancer wins. I own nothing. This is just a short one-shot. Kinda angusty but love as well. I hope it's more in carrie. Please R/R. Enjoy,

All My Love,

Raven xXx

* * *

"Oh my god" She gasped, her heart thudding in her chest. She backed away from the monstrosity on the floor. She stumbled, fell and screamed. It moved slightly and she held her breath. A second passed slowly. Then it lurched towards her. She screamed again. Pain flared in her head like a gunshot. Then blackness crept into her vision, as did the pain to her head, and fell into the dark.

* * *

Dana Scully sat bolt up right in her hospital bed. A fine layer of cold sweat beaded her skin and she was shivering. She had had this nightmare for three day, since she had been in hospital. She felt a hand slip into hers gently and she looked up into the worried face of her partner, Fox Mulder.

"You ok?" He asked, the concern clear in his voice. She sank back into the pillows, sure she was safe with him.

"Yeah fine. It was just a dream" She said.

"Sounded more like a nightmare to me" He pointed out. She sighed.

"It's fine honestly. Please, just leave it" She pleaded and he backed down. No way would he argue with her when she was in this state. It was cancer. Terminal. They both knew it. And, he could see it in her. Everyday she grew just a little bit weaker, just a little bit more distant. It killed him to see her like this. Someone so strong and powerful, reduced to next to nothing. When she slept he would watch her. Just sit and watch for hours. Watch the steady rhythm of her breath, her chest rising and falling in time to a primitive drum. Her pale skin blended in with the pillow she rested on. She was dying.

For a little over a year they had known this. They had tried everything possible, even acceptance. But three days ago she had collapsed and hadn't stood on her own since. She wouldn't see the end of September. It was the 25th. She was passing through the veil from this world to another. They understood this was coming from the start. He had shed his tears for her alone in his apartment. He was determined to be strong for her while she was still with them.

She watched him, now. Noting the shadows under his puffy eyes. His slumped shoulders and crumpled body. His whole attitude of acquiescence. It drove her mad. But she knew why he was like this. She had accepted that she wouldn't live for much longer. She knew it was soon. She could feel time slowing around her. She didn't have long to say what she need to.

"Mulder" He looked up at her.

"Yeah Scully"

"I need to say this" She paused. "And you need to listen. For five and a half years we've worked together and, God knows, we've been through heaven and hell. But now, for once, we know what's coming. And, before it does, I need to know" She took a deep breath. "And I need you to know. For along time now I've trusted you beyond all others. You have been more than just a work partner to me. A true friend, a best friend, and a confidant. I've told you every aspect of my life, and you, yours. And over that time, I've come to" She paused looking anxious. "I've come to love you, Mulder" She looked at him hopefully. He was frozen, the breath caught in his chest. The he moved.

"Scully, I…."

"No it's fine" She cut across him, assuming the worst, and looked down at the bedspread, tears in her eyes. She felt a strong hand cradle her chin and pull her head around to face him.

"I love you" He said firmly, never breaking her gaze as he leaned in to kiss her. They kissed and the world around them exploded into fireworks. When they broke apart, he lay down on the bed next to her and she rested her head on his chest. Very quickly, his breathing fell into a steady rhythm. She listened to his heartbeat, imaging the blood pumping around his body, filling him with life. Then, slowly, she propped her self up on her elbows, kissed his cheek, lay back down and let out her last breath, a smile lingering on her lips.


End file.
